Seven Devils, Eight People, One Night
by aktisme
Summary: "Just yesterday we were all normal teenagers in our senior year of High School, then it was all ruined by one person. This person acted on his lust and his greed and his pride, his envy, his gluttony, his laziness, and on top of all of that, his wrath for each and every one of us- his victims." (Rated T but may change to M.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Seven Devils

We all may be here, but we all got here differently. The sad part is that it wasn't even our faults we're here. Just yesterday we were all normal teenagers in our senior year of High School, then it was all ruined by one person. This person acted on his lust and his greed and his pride, his envy, his gluttony, his laziness, and on top of all of that, his wrath for each and every one of us- his victims.

Each of us seven- this vile person's victims- each was out here because of one of a cruel man's seven vices. The worst part is that we all knew this person very closely. For Jace, he was the worst enemy with this torturer; Simon was the victim of countless years of bullying at the hands of this man. As for Alec, he was put here basically by association even though he knew this person on a first name basis. Isabelle was this person's ex-girlfriend but didn't like him the way he liked her back in Freshman year- it was almost harassment. Magnus was a different story; Magnus and this vile man had known each other for years until the man found out Magnus was gay- it didn't turn out well. Seeing Raphael here was a bit of a shocker- this man was best friends with Raphael. As for me, well, I was this person's best confident, strongest supporter, and also his obsession. I was this vile person's sister.

We all had our lives ahead of us- art school, Harvard, modeling careers, Fashion Week, leadership, the army- but he ruined all of us. This psychopath is out there, but we're here- it's not fair. He needs to be here; not us. We are all innocents who had this unfortunate fate ahead of us.

Our lives changed in a matter of hours and I can't say it was for the better.

xXx

It was spring. The flowers were blooming all around us, the bees were buzzing, and you could smell the pollen in the air. Spring was my favorite time of year here in New York. When I was little, I always wanted a spring wedding- sky blue bridesmaids dresses, the sun shining high, and my brother walking me down the isle. That'll never happen now.

Simon had gotten his Harvard acceptance letter a few weeks back and the whole group was proud of him. He was the smartest out of all 8 of us. Maybe that's why Jonathan always picked on Simon and made him do his homework. I had just gotten my acceptance letter to Pratt- an art school- that morning before my world was turned upside down.

Jace and Izzy were starting their modeling jobs soon and I can't say I've been happier Jace was my boyfriend until I found out he would be an Abercrombie model. Those abs though! Alec was going into military training after graduation and Magnus was already brokering deals with stores to feature his clothes and was invited to New York Fashion Week by Heidi Klum herself. Raphael was starting an apprenticeship at City Hall while he finished his political science major and was already lined up for job opportunities.

As for Jonathan, I really didn't know. He had graduated last year, but decided to stay in New York. He got his own apartment, but I still saw him every day. Ever since he had broken it off with Isabelle in my Softmore- his Junior- year, he had never looked at me or my friends the same. I should've seen it then- the bitterness towards all of us and that special twinkle in his eye when he saw me.

Let's just say that I hate spring now. We have basically forever where we are. We're gonna talk about what happened on the night of the prom sometime, so we better get it done right now. That night was different, but the same in many ways fpr the seven of us. "Who wants to talk first?" I asked the abused people before me.

**A/N- So if you have t guessed by now, this story is about the Seven Deadly Sins. I watched a really cool movie on tv about it called Seven Deadly and decided to do a take on it with the TMI characters. I hope you guys are looking forward to this. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own TMI or any of the characters even if I wish I did. I also don't own anything like Harvard or Pratt or Abercrombie :(**

**~Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sloth

**Alec's POV**

By the look in these people's eyes, I believe that I suffered the least this evening and they all look frightened to tell the stories to their fellow friends. I slowly raise my hand ready to tell what happened to me. I was, after all, only victimized because I was with Magnus at the time. "I'll go. You all look like you need some time to think this over yourselves," I said timidly. I've never been much of a public speaker, but if it helps some of these people... reflect on what's happened to them, then I'll give up comfort for the moment. I mean, we're the only seven here tonight, so no one else will hear.

Magnus patted my knee after we all sat down on the white leather seats that formed a circle. "Okay, so here goes nothing," I tried to remember the hours before the incident that changed my life forever. It seems like forever ago now that I'm thinking about it.

"So Magnus and I were the only people downstairs at the time. It was about 6:00- thirty minutes, I think before we had to pick up the girls from Clary's house. Jace was of course styling his hair to perfection and making sure his bow tie matched the dress swatch Clary gave him," I started out saying. This wasn't the hard part yet.

"Typical Jace. I knew that's why you guys were late to pick us up," Izzy said chuckling a little. This is what should be happening right now- reminiscing about funny prom memories like Jace and his preparation tactics, Izzy and her 'fix my makeup' trips every 20 minutes, malfunctions with condoms- fun stuff, ya know.

"Anyway, when Jace finally got downstairs, the limo had already arrived and the four of us- Simon had arrived in the limo cause he payed for it- headed to Clary's house to pick up the girls. When we got there, Clary and Isabelle were on the porch taking prom pictures already with Clary's mom and Jonathan," everyone shuddered at the name. "'Finally you're here! We've been taking pictures already do 5 minutes!' Clary said walking up to Jace and taking his hand. By the look on Jace's face, he couldn't wait to rip that blue dress off of you, Clary?" Everyone laughed at this and Jace even nodded signaling I was right.

"So we all started to take prom pictures and Jonathan was staring daggers at all of us by the looks of it. I don think anyone noticed the look accept me. We got into the limo and drove off to the Hilton the prom was being held in. I was nervous as he'll cause I suck at dancing as everyone knows, but I was excited I was finally at my Prom with the guy I loved," I started before I was cut off.

"Loved? Loved as in past tense?" Magnus exclaimed. I patted his knee reassuringly.

"Loved for he sake of the story since it happened in the past and this is he present- or whatever it is _here. _I still love you, Mag," I said reassuringly. Magnus visibly calmed down when I said these words. "Well, as I was saying before, I was excited and nervous. Once we got into the actual ballroom the prom was being held in, Magnus dragged me onto the dance floor straight away. We danced for what felt like hours, then decided that we were going to leave for a little and go to Taki's for food. Mrs. Hunter stamped our hands with a pass that would let us back in once we came back and we were off." This is where the not so happy memories flood into my brain. I shudder at the thought of what i was thinking at the time.

"You know how from the Hilton to Taki's all you have to do is go straight down the road?" everyone nodded; Magnus looked to the floor. "Well, the road that leads you to Taki's was closed and a detour sign was pointing to the left. Magnus suggested just going for pizza which was close to the hotel, but I insisted in Taki's. Magnus turned at the detour and followed the detour signs. When I turned around to look back in the direction we came, I saw a blockade at the turn. I didn't think anything of it." I paused waiting for reactions like 'you're so stupid for not noticing' but everyone was dead silent and looking at me expectantly.

"When I realized that we were in the bad part of town by Dumort I started to freak out. It was too late to turn back. No living soul was on the streets at this time. I looked over at my watch- 10:12. 'Mag, should we just head back to the house?' I asked. Magnus was about to respond when we saw the figure laying in the road. You could say that we acted rashly, but we pulled the car over and rushed into the road to check on the figure. It was a human that looked unconscious. I told Magnus to help me take him inside the deserted hotel to see if we could revive him and he complied." Magnus took in a sharp gulp of air- he knew partially what happened next.

"When we busted inside, we laid the man onto a nearby couch. There were no lights that still worked in the hotel, so I used the flashlight on my phone. I walked around the vicinity of the room and realized that I didn't like this place one bit. I walked back into the room where I left Magnus, but he was no where to be found. I tried calling his name, but I got no response. In the next minute, a piece of cloth wrapped around my mouth and nose and I heard a voice- _his _voice- saying, 'Oh Mr. Magnus, you shouldn't have brought dear boy toy with you.' I passed out for who knows how long."

"When I woke up, I could hear screaming, so I instantly called out for Magnus. I again get no response. I start to get up to walk to the door, but I found that my foot was chained to the ground. A few minutes- but what felt like an eternity later- a hooded figure came into the room. I asked what was going on but I got no response. The figure just tied me to a post I didn't realize was in the room. He left the room and I started to scream again. Another person came into the room a short while later. I instantly knew with one look that it was Jonathan. 'Jon! Thank God you're here! Untie me so I can go look for Magnus.' I said. He just shook his head and smirked and walked around me in a circle. He started saying things. He said, 'Alec, I genuinely didn't mind you. I have no plan on what to do with you. That sparkly maniac just had to bring you with him and have your life ruined as well.' I was genuinely scared now.

"I asked him what was happening and he just said, 'You'll find out in due time, I'm sure.' I kept hearing sounds coming from all around me. There were screams and moans and whipping almost. It was horrible."

"After that he left and I think I fell asleep a short while later. When I woke up, he was there waiting with the smirk still on his face. 'Alec, Alec, you just missed a show. Yes. After that, I really don't feel like doing anything to torture you. You'll be fast,' Jon said before whipping out the gun. I could feel my eyes widen and stare at the gun in his hand. 'Jon, you don't have to do this,' I said trying to pursuance him to put the gun away. 'Oh but I do. You've heard too much and you've seen my face. I really never wanted this to have to happen, Alec. Just so you know. I can't say I'm sorry, though,'"

There wasn't a knife in the world that's sharp enough to cut through the silence this room possessed. It wasn't an awkward silence, just more mournful. "I was the fifth to arrive here. I put two and two together that all the noises I heard were coming from you guys- my friends. He was torturing you and I only got a quick shot to the head. It almost seems more unfair than it already is." I finished my tale of that fateful night. No one was speaking- there was dead silence in the all white room.

"Alec, I'm sorry I had you there with me. If I hadn't brought you along you would've been perfectly fine," Magnus said breaking the silence. He had a distraught look on his face. He thought this was his fault- at least our two fates.

"Magnus, this was in no way your fault. I shouldn't have told you to just go to Taki's. I should've told you about the new blockade. Above all, this was Jonathan's fault. For every single one of us, this is his fault," I explained. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes- if I could even have tears now. I embraced Magnus burying my face into his shoulder.

"Do you think we are the only ones coming here because of Jon? I mean, has he turned into a serial killer or does all of this have some coincidence? Excluding Alec, of course," Jace asked wanting to get to the bottom of his mystery.

"Well, I do think he had a motive. He wouldn't have killed us for no reason. He was more calculating than that," Clary replied, her brows furrowing in confusion. Everyone nodded along with her.

Finally after a few minutes of silent thinking, Simon spoke up, "Maybe if more of us tell what happened to us, we would put the puzzle together." He always was the smart one.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I said back. I was actually curious to know what happened. I heard things and I need to know what they were. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'll go," Simon said. "It was my idea to tell after all."

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter. I think where this story is heading, I may have to change the rating to M instead of T. Tell me what you think! I always love reading all the review and appreciate all the people who favorite and follow. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own TMI or any of the characters even if I wish I did. I don't own anything accept for the plot.**

**QOTD: Should I try a different writing technique with this story? Do you like it the way it is or should I try something new? **

**~Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Gluttony

**Simon's POV**

"Guys, I know this is hard for you to recount and tell to all of us,but we need to find out Jon's motive or our we will always question why. Why us? If we don't do this, we'll never know," I said before I started to remember that dreaded evening.

"Ok, so as Alec said before I was the one who arrived in the car because I paid for it." Everyone nodded along with this statement. Boy was the next one gonna be a shocker. "Well, that's not entirely true..." I was cut off by Izzy.

"What do you mean, 'that's not entirely true,' Simon?" She questioned raising just one of her eyebrows. Man would Clary love to do that.

"It's not entirely true because I didn't pay for the limo. When the guy pulled up in front of my house he said that the charge was covered. I thought it was my mom who paid the guy, I didn't know," I started to explain.

"So you got into a car, with a stranger, who was mysteriously already paid for when he pulled up to your house," Jace asked to make sure I said that right. I nodded while he rolled his eyes. "Simon, for being a math nerd who plays in a crappy garage band, you are really, and I mean really, really stupid."

"Technically, I'm dead, so I no longer play in a 'crappy garage band.' I played in one, but that is no longer..."

"We get the point nerd boy," Raphael said. He was obviously the most pissed off to be here and that is probably true- he was Jon's best friend.

"Ok, so I got into the limo and stopped to pick up Jace, Alec, and Magnus at Jace's house. When we got to the girls house, we stepped out of the limo and I noticed that Jonathan had a smug smirk plastered onto his face. After we all git back I tilt he limo, we rode to the prom. Alec and Magnus immediately got on he dance floor and Iz and I sat down at our table."

"I asked Izzy if she wanted some punch and she said yes. I, being the nicest boyfriend ever, went to go get her some. It looked really normal to me, so I decided it wasn't spiked with any creepy liquid,"

"Um, creepy liquid? There wasn't a better word for another drink that someone would've spiked punch with? Here are some- booze, tequila, whiskey- the list goes on," Jace said being the bastard that he is.

"Jace, stop being rude. He didn't have a drink of booze in his life," Clary said defending me.

"Clare, I'm sorry, but you're wrong about that. You'll find out." I said when i saw her disbelieving face.

"So when I got back to our table, Izzy was gone. I looked around and found her with Clary on the dance floor, so I decided to join them. I took a sip of the punch before I left, though. After a long while, Izzy and I got back to the table and I gulped down the punch. It tasted funny this time. I can't out my finger on it, but it had a hint of that medicine my mom used to give me when I couldn't fall asleep at night."

"Our punch was spiked with sleepy syrup?" Izzy asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. I nodded grimly.

"Anyway, I remember telling Iz that I'd be right back cause I was going to the bathroom. She nodded; she looked miserable. When I walked I into the bathroom, no one was in there, but the window near the cieling was open. I didon't think anything of it at the time, so I splashed some water on my face trying to wake myself up a little bit. It didn't really work and the next thing I knew, I fell to the floor exhausted." Everyone had understanding looks on their faces- all accept Raphael. He just looked bitter.

"I woke up in a room tied to a chair; I had no idea where I was. There was a thick, cryptic science in the room, actually I couldn't hear a sound anywhere. I looked around the vascinity- the walls were a yellowish white color, the floor was too dark to see and there was no furniture accept the chair I was tied to. I didn't dare say anything cause, as I knew from 20/20, you never scream out when your tied in a creepy vacant room cause you've been kidnapped and yelling will only draw the kidnapper closer." I explained.

"Now he's talking all crime shows? Wow, I was friemds with a nerd," Jace rudely interuptdd my spiel. Clary shot him her death glare and accompanied that with an elbow to the ribs.

"As I was saying, me not screaming didn't do anything cause the guy who took me came in shortly afterwards. He was in a dark hoodie and had sunglasses on.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Simon Lewis.' the kidnapper said. I couldve recognized that voice anywhere- melodic yet synical- Jonathan.

'Actually, it is Simon,' I said cause God knows I'm stupid.

'Yes, I know, loser. Well, want do you say we have some good fun, yes? I think I need help with some of my homework. You think you can help me with it, rat face?' he asked taking off the sunglasses- his black eyes were blazing into my soul, it felt like. I was scared to death, and that was the only reason I nodded my head.

'Good! Let me explain the rules first,' he pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket pocket- I was really scared now. 'I'm going to ask you some simple math problems and you will have to answer them. If you answer correctly, nog hug happens to you. If you answer wrong, though, you get... punished, if you will.' I nodded slowly and a sinister smirk appeared on his already demented face.

'Okay, let's start easy. What is 2+2?'

'Easy, 4.' His smirk grew bigger.

'Wrong' he took the knife and pressed the blade against my arm. He made made 3 slits on my right forearm into the shape of a four. '2 x 8'"

"And this went on and on for what felt like hours- him asking math questions, me answering them correctly, but getting 'punished' either way- it was hell. I was living in hell for however long that took. After our little game, he just started to talk about Izzy and about how pretty she looked in her green dress. He was going on and on about his junior prom that he took her to- about how she refused to go upstairs with him cause she was tired. He started demanding answers out of me for the craziest things." At the part when I mentioned her, Izzy in took a sharp breath of air. He was a crazy stalker.

"He just started to slash at my face, arms, legs, head, anywhere. I was bleeding like crazy. To top it all off, he pulled out a flask. He tiled it up to my lips, made me drink a mouthful and swallow, and then poured the stinging liquid all over my cut open body. I was screaming bloody murder- which is I guess what was actually happening."

"That's where the booze part comes in! Our little clean Simon went dirty on prom night!" Jace said teasingly which was uncalled for at this time. Clary, yet again, elbowed him in the arm.

"I didn't have a choice, if you hadn't noticed by now, Mr. Know-it-all. Anyway, I was feeling a bit like the world was spinning, which it probably was, from all the blood I lost. Before he delivered the fatal blow, he said something along the lines of, 'Too bad you won't be here to help when your best friend is screaming for mercy. I'm sad that you couldn't hear what fun we were going to have.'

I had no time to ask what he meant or to process his words before he stabbed me in the stomach. And after the first stab, he just kept going. I could say I felt 20 stabs before my body finally shut down."

"Simon, that was terrible!" Magnus yelled. Izzy took my hand in hers and drew comforting circles on the back of it.

"I just want to know what he meant by his last words to me. It's a cryptic message, but it meant something," I said my confidence coming back to me.

"I think the only person who can solve that part of the mystery is your best friend. Clary, are you ready?" Isabelle asked the shocked red head. She quickly shook her head no and I could tell everyone was disappointed.

"I'm just not ready yet. What he did was horrible," Clary said, her voice shaking slightly. Jace reached over to touch her leg, but she cowered away. God, I want to know what happened.

"Of little red over there won't go, I guess I will," Magnus proclaimed. He cleared his throat to get ready to 'enlighten' us about his evening.

**A/N: So that was chapter 3! I hope you like this story so far. Do I need to change the rating from T to M yet? It will got o M eventually bug idk if it needs to be changed now Or Naw? **

**So ya. A lot of crazy stuff is happening right now like school. I maybe won't be posting very often, but if don't think I'll abandon this story. I like the idea of it. **

**Well, until next time... BYE LOVELIES! **

**~Bella :)**


End file.
